User talk:Bigsid26
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bigsid26 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 17:32, April 10, 2012 Re:Hi there You can make Coat of Arms yourself, or there are proffesional services, or online creators. Just google "online coat of arms creator" and you will find a lot of them. If you mean infobox, I can do it. Also, our name is Lurk, just telling. Welcome to the community. Also, don't forget to put signature while you post to talk pages. You can do it by writing ~~~~. LurkSAR 21:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Welcome to the restored community! What is your Micronations name? Do you want to open diplomacy? Anyway welcome! Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 08:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Flag I added your new flag! Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 13:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) (Also you should sign your posts with a Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 13:38, April 15, 2012 (UTC) when talking on a tak page) Oh and Luxor (from Lurk) is from the Czech Republic. Pleasure It was a pleasure. I also, made a new page about the culture of your nation, I suggest you look trhough your nations page. Just a bit of advice, please make sure your articles are small enough to be readable, or split them up into mini paragraphs. Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 14:36, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Where i live United Kingdom, Sheffield city. My family is Irish Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 14:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) (Also when talking on talk pages, at the end put 4 ~'s) I thought your micronation was in Italy? And just a few days, I am on wikipedia, but very inactive. Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 14:57, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Wikipedia Sorry, but they dont like you putting your nation on wikipedia. I tried, and it got deleted. Good website builders: Webnode, webs, weebly, wix.. Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 15:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! How are you? I saw your website! It looks very cool! Just a tip, on the welcome page, you should have a short introduction, rather then a big wall of text. For instance, things to include in a website might be: *Location and where the country is based *Basic Political overview *Population and Demographics *Economy *History *Culture But split these into diffirent pages, and split huge walls of words into paragraphs. Otherwise it looks like you just copied it of Wikipedia, and its hard to read. Anyway I am glad to be of assiatnce! If you need any more help please just ask! I am there for you! I also hope we stay in contact. Btw: Microwikia community has big chats on skype (text chat), my username is Monovia1. You should also get skype. Monovia - Socialistà Presedint - Talossan for Socialist President 19:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC)